ron y hermione
by danny grint
Summary: este ff trata de ron y hermione me gusta esta pareja, aunke amo a ron
1. el primer paso

Habían empezado las clases, harry y ron estaban hablando sobre sus vacaciones ya que en ese año harry no fue a la madriguera a pasar las vacaciones, ya que tenia que ir en busca de lo horrocrux, harry le contó todo lo que había estado haciendo con dumbledore, hacia los lugares que fueron etc. (llego hermione a sentarse junto a ellos)

-Este año snape toma el cargo de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, lo que significa que hay nuevo profesor de pociones- dijo hermione algo cansada- los he buscado por todo el castillo, pensé que estarían en el gran comedor.

-no hemos ido aun porque estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo con seamus, neville y dean para ver que camas ocuparíamos- dijo harry al notar que su amigo ya sentía hambre.

-bueno vamos ya hemos hablado con ellos bajemos ahora que estamos todos- ron ya estaba ansioso

-yo esperare aquí un rato mas. Quiero hablar con ginny- al decir esto ron y hermione bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al gran comedor.

Hola ginny, te extrañe- dijo mientras le robaba un beso a su novia desde hace ya un año.

Yo también te he extrañado harry – respondiendo el beso- vamos a comer o aun no quieres?

-necesito conversar contigo, no es nada malo, no hay de que preocuparse, trata sobre ron

-haaa dejémoslo para otro día y ahora regaloneemos un ratito mira que hace mucho tiempo que no te veo – ginny puso cara tierna y termino por convencer a harry

-ginny ahora si vamos a cenar y después hablamos de ron, OK?- bajaron las escaleras y ni ron ni hermione estaban- los chicos se preocuparon ya que esos dos siempre pasaban peleando- bueno espero que estén bien por mientras nosotros comamos después los vamos a buscar.

Ellos comieron de todo alcanzaron a llegar justo a tiempo, hasta postre les alcanzo.

-hermione hace tiempo que no estábamos solo o si lo estábamos peleábamos mucho, al parecer eso cambio este año, porque antes entrábamos al colegio peleando y ahora hasta el momento no me has criticado ni nada- dijo ron al ver que estaba todo muy silencioso.

-tu sabes porque pasaba eso éramos mas chicos y teníamos distintas opiniones ahora has aceptado mas las cosas, o sea ahora se puede hablar contigo sobre cualquier cosa y no te enojas o no sales corriendo- al decir esto hermione se puso nerviosa.

-jajaja me han hecho madurar entre tú y mi hermana jajaja-

-si es asi… emm bueno… seria genial…

-bueno hermione creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano- al decir esto se paro y la ayudo a levantarse de húmedo pasto sobre el que estaban sentados.

-gracias… si vamos

_**En el cuarto de chicos.**_

Harry ya estaba acostado y al ver entrar a ron se levanto para saber donde había estado.

-hola harry

-hola, donde has estado? Me dijiste que iban a esperarme para cenar.

-bueno harry era un asunto importante, al menos para mi – dijo ron, al decirlo harry salto para preguntarle que había pasado.

-jajaja harry he estado todo el rato en el jardin hablando con hermione.

-¿ha pasado algo mas?

-no harry, tu sabes muy bien que hermione no es así, no es una cualquiera, tampoco pienso tratarla como una cualquiera, hemos hablado de que ahora nos estamos llevando mejor, que hasta ahora no hemos tenido ninguna pelea ni nada.

_**En el cuarto de las chicas.**_

Hermione entro en el cuarto de las chicas de 6º en el que se encontraba ginny, entro muy rápido nadie la vio solo ginny que la vio porque hermione se sentó a los pies de su cama.

-hermione me asustaste, porque entraste así en el cuarto, has despertado a la mitad de las chicas.

-es que he pasado la mejor tarde de toda mi vida, hasta el momento claro- lo dijo con ansias

-porque que paso?

-he estado con tu hermano ginny desde que bajamos a cenar hasta ahora recién.

-son novios? Están saliendo?

-no solo conversamos, no me podía lanzar así como así a sus brazos, ni siquiera hablamos de lo que sentimos, espero que se acuerde mañana de todo lo que hablamos...

-buenas noches hermione- dijo besando una de las mejillas

-buenas noches ginny!


	2. algunos dias despues

_**Días después**_

Tenían clases harry había bajado a desayunar con ginny, ron le dijo a harry que bajaran ellos porque el iba a esperar a que bajase hermione.

-buenos días hermione… como amaneciste?

-bu...Buenos días ron-dijo dando un bostezo.

-porque no has bajado a desayunar-dijo hermione ya que el era el primero que bajaba siempre.

-pues… porque te he estado esperando.

-bueno gracias es mejor que desayune contigo así estoy acompañada.

-si…eh… bajemos?

-OK

Luego de desayunar tuvieron defensa contra las artes oscuras y ron se esforzó al máximo con los hechizos no verbales (solo debía pensarlos y eso le costaba) estaba practicando los hechizos con harry, harry ya sabia como hacerlos, y ron al fin lo logro estuvo bastante tiempo practicando, al ver el avance que habían tenido todos los alumnos de gryffindor snape tuvo que darles puntos a regañadientes.

-ha estado de maravilla la clase de defensa-dijo ron alegre mientras iban camino hacia cuidado de criaturas mágicas con hagrid.

-si ron… sobre todo porque snape da la clase-dijo harry ya molesto- tu estas contento porque por fin te han salido los hechizos no verbales.

-bueno no puedes amargarte por eso, ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para que los dos se pongan a discutir, esperen hasta que lleguemos a la sala común.

-jajaja no importa hoy no me pienso enojar, emm a propósito hermione hoy tienes algún tiempo libre? Como para conversar conmigo?

-después te digo porque aun no se, tu sabes quizás hay que estudiar.

-bueno si es asi estudiamos juntos

-jajaja ya era hora ron, pensé que siempre esperarías hasta ultimo momento-dijo harry y le dio un golpe en la espalda a su amigo.

Habían terminado las clases de ese día y hermione no quería decirle a ron que tenia un tiempo libre ya que se ponía demasiado nerviosa, espero hasta que el le pregunto.

-bueno hermione no nos han dado deberes ni tenemos pruebas, te queda tiempo para mi?

-claro ron pero después de cenar, ¿puede ser después de cenar? Es que tengo que hablar algo con ginny tu sabes cosas de chicas.

-claro hermione te esperare cuanto quieras-al notar que había dicho esto ron se ruborizo ya que eso ya era una declaración.

-adiós nos vemos luego.

_**Esto pasaba entre hermione y ginny en la biblioteca**_

Hermione ya le había contado todo a ginny de principio a fin.

-hermione me alegro de que al fin este pasando todo esto, creo que todos esperábamos este momento con ansias, o me equivoco!

-jejeje creo que no te equivocas, pero…

-que pasa? Ya no te gusta mi hermano?

-no es eso ginny es otra cosa, es que quizás yo solo me estoy haciendo ilusiones, y no es eso a lo que tu hermano quiere llegar.

-claro que estas equivocada hermi… mi hermano jamás haría una cosa así, imagínate te ha esperado para desayunar, te ha llevado a conversar, jamás había hecho esto con una chica, porque es la primera vez que mi hermano se enamora de verdad, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, y si es eso lo que te preocupa, quizás yo le pueda preguntar

-no, lo haré yo hoy mismo.

_**Entre ron y harry pasaba esto en la orilla del lago**_

-ron tu sabes que hermione es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado bastante en todo, y me dolería mucho que tu mi mejor amigo y hermano la hiciera sufrir, aparte quedarían los dos heridos, tu tienes muy claro lo que ella siente por ti.

-harry… amigo…no la haré sufrir yo la quiero demasiado no podría hacerle daño alguno.

-espero que así sea

-harry pero hay algo que me pone nervioso, que es la "cita" te hoy, no se que decirle, no se que haré, no se si decirle lo que siento…

-solo deja que tu corazón te guié, deja que tus sentimientos fluyan, no los retengas, buena suerte ahora me ire a juntar con mi amada novia!

-muchas gracias amigo… nos vemos

_**En la orilla del lago horas mas tarde**_

Ron estaba esperando hace ya un rato a hermione, estaba preparando como la iba a saludar cuando ella llego.

-hola…-dijo temerosa hermione besándolo en la mejilla

-hola – respondiendo su beso

Había pasado un rato cuando tocaron el tema tan esperado por ambos

-hace cuanto tiempo estas soltera?- fue la imprudente pregunta de ron.

-ya son como 4 meses, y tu con lavender ya no están saliendo?

-no porque ella solo… quería estar conmigo porque quería sacarle celos a otro chico.

-y tu aun quieres a krum?

-no… eso ya acaba hace un buen tiempo, porque me empecé a fijar en otro chico.

-haaa me ha pasado lo mismo con lavender brown, quiero a otra chica-estaba nervioso no sabia si decirlo ahora u otro día.

Harry y ginny los estaban observando desde la misma orilla del lago, solo que estaban un poco mas lejos, tras un árbol.

-harry sentémonos un poco mas al frente para que nos vean, quizás así se les antoja un poco mas de romance con nosotros ahí besándonos, te gusta esa idea?

-claro ginny tus ideas me encantan así como también me encantas tu.

Se sentaron y ron y hermione los vieron, harry y ginny se estaban besando.

-jajaja mira a esos dos tortolitos-ron estaba apunto de besar a hermione, pero iba a esperar un poco mas.

-acaso no pueden hacer eso en la sala común? ¡Me distraen!- hermione se quería ir a otro lugar ya que si seguían ahí ella besaría a ron sin importar nada.

-si quieres nos vamos a otro lugar…-ron no quería pero haría todo por complacerla.


	3. quieressermi?

Ron y hermione subieron hasta la torre de gryffindor, estaban solos, solo ellos y nadie mas.

-Bueno Ron ahora si estamos solos, bueno si ya no quieres a Lavender, quien seria ahora la dueña de tu corazón?

-yo te lo diría hermi pero no se tu a ella la conoces muy bien y… bueno… me da cosa decírtelo a ti porque la dueña de mi corazón se enterara igual.- ron quería decirlo pero temía que ella no lo quisiera.- te lo podría decir siempre y cuando tu también me lo digas.

-emm bueno pero hay que encontrar un modo-hermione tenia ya el modo listo- ya que, puede ser que si yo te digo después tu no me digas

-o al contrario.

-bueno entonces escribámoslo en un papel y luego yo te lo paso a ti…

-y yo a ti- ron creía que seria de otra manera.

Hermione corto dos trozos de papel uno para ella y otro para ron.

Ron en su papel escribió: Me gustas Tú

Hermione temiendo de que ron no iba a escribir nada, enfrento sus agallas y puso: Me gusta un niño llamado… Ronald Weasley.

Se lo pasaron el uno al otro, y al abrirlo los dos se sonrojaron porque no sabían que hacer.

-Hermione hace mucho tiempo que quería decírtelo pero temía de que tú me rechazaras, pero ahora pienso… (Si pienso XD)… porque nunca me atreví a decirte lo que sentía…

-Ron creo que será mejor estar en silencio, cuando uno habla las cosas empeoran.-Hermione siempre tan atrevida.

Al decir esto Ron ya sabía a lo que se refería, se acerco un poco más y le dio un beso.

Cuando se estaban besando harry y ginny estaban entrando en la sala común pero se quedaron en silencio al ver la acogedora escena que tenían en su sala común.

Harry y ginny entraron en silencio pero ron se dio cuenta de que ya estaban ahí, pero hermione no…

Harry le guiño un ojo a su amigo, y ron le dijo que salieran, hermione no vio que estaban allí porque ella estaba abrazada a ron.

-Ron… creo que…

-no es necesario que hables- sellando estas palabras con un beso.

A la mañana siguiente nadie sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la sala común, tan solo ron, hermione, harry y ginny.

-harry!!! Despierta necesito tu ayuda!!! Despierta- ron movía a harry con fuerza para que este despertara.

-ron… que pasa… estoy…estaba…durmiendoooooo-dijo bostezando.

-es que como saludo a hermione, o sea tu sabes con un beso en la mejilla en la boca…como! como lo hiciste con ginny? Fue así de rápido?

-nos saludamos como novios aunque no lo éramos, creo que deberías seguir solo la situación si ella espera que le des un beso en la boca solo hazlo- harry no quería escuchar a su amigo a esas horas el estaba durmiendo!

-OK

Paso más o menos una hora en que harry y ron bajaran, hermione estaba igual que ron, y para mas remate al parecer todo el mundo se levanto temprano.

-hola mi niña-dijo harry a ginny que estaba sentada en una butaca cerca del fuego.

-Hola.

-hola hermione- no sabia que hacer entonces se sentó a su lado.

-hola…- ron se dispuso a besarla (fue algo tierno, todos posaban sus ojos en ellos), hermione lo había respondido, fue corto, tierno y acogedor.

En la sala común estaban todos conversando y al parecer sobre lo mismo, Lavender estaba enojadísima, pero a ron no le molestaba ya que ella no era nada importante para el.

-quieres ir a desayunar?- ron le pregunto a hermione, el estaba harto de tal alboroto

-si, vamos.

Ron al levantarse, tomo de la mano de hermione sin importar lo que los demás dijeran.

Hermione estaba sorprendida nunca pensó de que ron seria tan caballero con ella.

-hermione… te molesta… que te tome de la mano?- ron se empezaba a preocuparse

-no… al contrario, me siento muy "cómoda".

-bueno si es así, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta…

-si dime- hermione en su estomago sentía como las mariposas se movían.

-bueno este tiempo que he pasado junto a ti a sido el mejor, ya llevamos mas de un mes, que estamos conociéndonos, y me gustaría saber…si…. ¿quieres ser mi novia hermione?

_**Queridos lectores de mis fic me gustaría dejar esta parte en "suspenso" ya que aun quiero hacerle unos ajustes a el capitulo siguiente.**_

_**Bueno si tienen alguna duda solo pregunten y are el intento de responder, lo de escribir el nombre de la persona que te gusta en un papel lo saque de un expololo que tenia con el cual así hicimos para enterarnos de que nos gustábamos.**_

_**Adiós**_


End file.
